


致命恋人.Like A Dangerous Woman

by JacieNL



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, also the slllllightest hint of reaper/76 in the background, if you can classify 'gross dad makeouts' as a ship hint, lena is a wibbly wobbly timey wimey ball of gay, vague 'everything weirdly works out with a post-talon widowmaker', 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 01:34:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19802023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacieNL/pseuds/JacieNL
Summary: “别担心，亲爱的，”莉娜还有最后一句嘴皮要耍，“救星来了。”——或者——必须有人好好调侃一下黑百合的性癖。（还有猎空的。）





	致命恋人.Like A Dangerous Woman

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dogtit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtit/gifts).
  * A translation of [Like A Dangerous Woman](https://archiveofourown.org/works/7489809) by [dogtit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dogtit/pseuds/dogtit). 



“说来听听嘛。黑百合哈？”哈娜噼里啪啦敲着掌机，问道，“她是不是……全身都是蓝色？”

莉娜一下被啤酒呛住，满脸惊骇地瞪着桌对面的女孩。“天哪，哈娜，你今年 _十二岁_ 吗？”

“首先，去你的。”哈娜两眼紧盯屏幕，头都不抬，“其次，如果她全身都是蓝色，那不就是说她那儿也——”

“喂！闭嘴吧，小屁孩！”莉娜抓起一根薯条丢向哈娜的脑袋。那油乎乎的东西落在女孩头发上，可她随手拈下就塞进了嘴里，让莉娜差点骂出声来。这孩子就这样，她心想。“我和艾米丽干了什么是我们的私事，与你无关。”

“真没劲。”哈娜嗤之以鼻，用拇指狠戳按键，“不说也行，我就当你点头了。”

“不许你对她胡思乱想。”莉娜气急败坏，“搞什么——为什么我们要聊这个？”

“这就是你和改过自新的敌人约会的后果。”哈娜一脸坏笑，通关后存档关机，啜了一大口汽水，“她真的改过自新了？”

“她……也不容易。”莉娜摸摸后颈，表示认可。她狼吞虎咽地扒完早餐，团起剩下的一小块汉堡闪到垃圾桶旁，很快又闪回来。一想起这位曾经的对手，莉娜就紧张得开始抖腿。“可她做得越来越好了！自从我们同意她养那些吓人的小爬虫，她确实变得友善了。或多或少吧。”

至少这是实话。当莉娜拿出那个装着狼蛛幼体（说是幼体个头却不小，浑身黑毛，一对毒牙足有莉娜两个指节长）的大箱子时，艾米丽甚至露出了一丝近似微笑的表情。她之前想尽办法把这玩意塞进笼子的时候差点气死，最后多亏法芮尔帮忙才搞定，她还在安吉拉面前哭了鼻子，但能看到艾米丽那若有若无的微笑，就抵得过一切褒奖。艾米丽慢慢会在花园里跟禅雅塔聊上几句，这可是多少钱都买不来的。

落在脸颊上的一记轻吻，加上一句腼腆的“ _Merci_ （谢谢）”，让莉娜开心了一整天。

“确实。”哈娜应着，撕开一包她最喜欢的虾片享用起来，“她床上功夫如何？”

“哦我的天，”莉娜不由反省自己作了什么孽才落到这个境地，“我才不跟你聊这个。别人不行。你更不行！”

“为什么？她很糟吗？”哈娜嘎吱嘎吱嚼着虾片，“还是你？”

“不是！不聊了！”莉娜双手捂起耳朵往椅背上一靠，响亮地咂了咂舌头，盖过哈娜的追问声。

说实话，她们俩在那方面确实……没什么进展，虽然不乏各种努力。从艾米丽摆脱黑爪控制随她一起回到直布罗陀，已经四个月过去了，她们做了许多尝试。非常多。莉娜一度很犹豫，不太确定是不是有些出格了，可艾米丽相当坚持。

直到她们真正想有所进展的时候，问题来了。莉娜的三任前女友都说她很棒，可那次她埋头苦干了二十分钟下巴都酸了，只得偃旗息鼓，艾米丽还是满脸歉意。

其实也不是缺乏激情。莉娜经常能感觉到抵在她掌心或者腿上的灼热和湿润。她第二个念头是，艾米丽可能是无性恋——性冲动和性吸引力不同步——但艾米丽曾经坦言，比起杀戮，她更渴望亲吻莉娜，这可以算是种恭维了。后来她也用行动证明了自己说的是真心话。

关键在于，艾米丽好像就是没法……登顶。她会动情湿身，也喜欢肌肤相亲，却始终不曾达到高潮。莉娜已经暂停了多数亲热行为，思忖也许是安吉拉给艾米丽开的新药导致了这种情况。对于艾米丽至今仍在与之纠结的心理重构，他们无计可施，但对生理机能还是可以做些调整的。他们必须慎之又慎，不能操之过急，以免艾米丽的心脏承受不了，但她的体温已经开始缓步上升，在天气暖和的日子里，甚至身上的蓝色都会略微淡化。

“你装完鸵鸟没？”哈娜看着莉娜捂起耳朵，不客气地揶揄道，“亲，我七岁就会上网了，见过的古怪性癖恐怕比你还多。不过我不会再打听你的私事了。我本来只是想……增进一下团结，因为你游戏水平太菜了，一边倒把你切得落花流水也没什么意思。”莉娜感觉女孩轻轻踢了一下她的小腿，“总之，我想说的就是这个，嗯。莉娜，我很高兴她能让你开心，而且不再不停追杀你了。”

“哦，”莉娜十分感动，“谢了，亲爱的。我，呃，很感谢你的支持。只是……你下次增进团结的时候，别再提我女朋友下面如何，行吗？”

“懂了。”哈娜咧嘴笑着，伸出拳头跟莉娜碰了一下，小声嘀咕：“升级成功！”莉娜没太明白这是什么意思，但还是笑了笑。

 _猎空特工，_ 基地对讲机里传来雅典娜的声音， _请到楼上来听取任务简报。_

“啊，糟糕！”莉娜跳下椅子，“我都忘了——见鬼。抱歉了，哈娜！等我回来再聊，好吗？”

*

为了保证战场行动的专业和安全，在莉娜与猎空之间划清界线是很有必要的。就像分清法芮尔与法老之鹰，安吉拉与天使，乃至艾米丽与黑百合。法芮尔热衷于各种冷笑话，法老之鹰则是架人型自走火箭筒。安吉拉会为大家冲泡咖啡，天使却是位冷静自持的医生，面对淋漓鲜血从不畏缩。

艾米丽沉默寡言，对蜘蛛有几分痴迷，喜欢长裤和黑色高领毛衣。而黑百合就算满身烟尘都掩不住迷人光彩，此刻衣衫半解，气喘连连，正跨坐在她腿上，以毫不羞耻的恣意骑着她三根手指。

好吧。看来界线不像原本应该的那么分明。可既然她的女人想要，猎空又怎么能拒绝呢？何况她们刚才差点就被手雷炸开花，躲进一个小角落才死里逃生，实在险到了极点。

何况黑百合在她颈侧喘息着舔舐那处肌肤，将每一次唇舌相触化为不顾一切的激吻。猎空的装置成了黑百合撕开那件夹克触到她胸脯的唯一阻碍，这真是糟糕透顶，因为再不给加速器周围透透气，她血管都要炸了。

“妈的。”黑百合唏嘘一声，扭动腰肢。她们甚至没有脱下她那件该死的制服，猎空把手挤进那紧绷绷的弹性纤维下方，指节被紫色的肌肤衬得分明，而后深深没入黑百合体内。“我们从没试过……你以前从没试过三根……”

“弄、弄疼你了？”猎空问得像个傻瓜。

“不， _ma chérie_ （我的甜心），”黑百合低吟，半合着眼，身上热得发烫，“感觉太他妈好了。”一波脉动荡过她全身，猎空由指尖感觉到她微微收紧。“你已经几个星期没进来了，我——啊！操，操，操……”

猎空心中认定，再没有什么能比黑百合全情投入的模样更惹火了。所以，就算在她们抓紧空当来一发的同时，其他队友正在下面为正义而战，又有什么关系呢？如果他们需要支援，早就呼叫她们了。

“我——”黑百合眼里闪着惊讶而灼热的光，“莉娜，我 _快到了_ 。”

猎空第一个念头是“ _哦我的天_ ”。想到在战场当中、在一处随时可能有人闯入的狙击点带给黑百合第一次高潮，竟没引出多少原本该有的不适感。真的，猎空心想，这其实没什么不对。她们的初吻和这有些相似，只是多了更戏剧性的雨中告白，而且没有这样的抵死缠绵。这么说，却又完全不同了。

猎空将拇指抵上黑百合肿胀的阴蒂，用指腹搓揉起来。黑百合喉底发出一声热情的呻吟，咬紧的牙关间漏出几句细碎的法语。此刻不仅是她的自尊渴望着黑百合的高潮，她也想看到黑百合彻底失陷是怎样一副模样。

可尽管黑百合呼吸急促、腰胯摇摆，尽管猎空还在卖力画圈，但她开始感觉到潮水退去的迹象。她困惑而绝望地绷紧了下巴，嘴角也带上一丝苦涩。

“不，不，不，妈的，”黑百合喘息着，“ _给我回来_ 你这狗娘——”

她为那偷偷溜走的高潮而发出的斥责被一声巨响打断，一名佣兵端着枪撞进屋里。有那么一瞬，三个人都愣在了原地，没从这荒诞的情景里回过神来。猎空意识到她就要死了，死时指节还深陷在女朋友体内，哈，老爹怕是会为她骄傲吧？不过老妈不会。老妈一定会宰了她。

黑百合首先反应过来，像猫一样灵活地扭转腰身，从地上抄起猎空的一把脉冲手枪。随着砰的一声，佣兵已经倒地身亡。

“哦。”黑百合喘息着。然后，她用力拱起后背，双眼紧闭。“哦， _哦_ _——_ ”

猎空感觉手指周围的甬道传来阵阵拉力。黑百合丢下手枪，双手撑住猎空身后的墙壁，一边径自在她手上动了起来，一边毫不掩饰唤着她的名字。猎空从没听过黑百合这样纵情呼喊，声音直击她身体的最深处。她使出她能想到的所有技巧维持黑百合的激情，随她一同喘息着。

“就这样，亲爱的，来吧，”她嗓音嘶哑，“让我再进去些……你可以的。有我在呢。尽情释放吧，天哪，你真他妈太美了。真他妈光彩照人……”

待最后一波冲击渐渐消散，猎空抽出手指。黑百合瘫软在她膝头，筋疲力尽。她肌肤上蒙着汗水的光泽，眼中除去欢愉后的迷离，还带着一抹水泽，不知是不是泪水，但猎空无从评判，因为她自己眼里同样闪着泪光。她舔干净手指，把黑百合拉进怀里，在她脸颊鬓角上落下一个个略带颤抖的吻。黑百合在她的抚摸下像猫一样满足地咕噜，抬头吻了她一下，用法语述说着最动人的情话。

“好吧，”猎空语音含糊，“我也不想破坏气氛，但我得给自己泻泻火免得烧起来。好吗，亲爱的？”

高潮过后，她一边回味着刚才的快感，一边按摩微微酸软的手腕。黑百合用手指梳理着她的头发，像是怎么抚摸她都不够似的。过了好一会儿，她才意识到刚才都发生了什么。十步开外的那具尸体也不无暗示。

碎片拼上了。

“好吧，”猎空顿了一顿，“亲爱的，我想我们找到症结所在了。”

*

四个月过去，莉娜觉得她们一路突飞猛进，有了长足进步。艾米丽的记忆一周比一周更清晰起来。虽然她再也不会回到过去，但是没关系。莉娜本身和艾米丽·拉克瓦并无私交。她傻头傻脑爱上的那个女人生着蓝色的肌肤，道德标准扭曲得一塌糊涂。她先是爱上黑百合，又在一切结束后更加不可自拔地爱上渐渐敞开心扉的艾米丽。

不管艾米丽决定成为谁，都是她自己的选择。莉娜决不会对她有太多苛求。

然而，她们进展相当稳定。不加监管地派艾米丽执行任务并非上策。某些小事可能会让她重回那片黑暗，在那里黑百合不仅仅是一个代号，而是一种生活方式，代表着那个拧断了杰哈·拉克瓦的脖子隐身在艾米丽阴影中的女人。莉娜很乐意在上述任务里盯着艾米丽，哪怕最后结果往往是两人抱成一团，沉浸在性欲、汗水和杀戮带来的高潮中。

莉娜不知道这算什么英雄壮举，也并不在意。她不会责怪艾米丽的大脑回路固执地把高潮和杀戮联系到一起。她们也在着手处理这个问题！现在莉娜能连续促成四次高潮，前提是准确完成所有步骤：她必须先用嘴，再用手指，最后二者并用，在此期间，艾米丽会一枪一枪地把子弹送进敌人体内。

（如此持久的诀窍？自然是一次次回溯，滥用穿梭时间的本事。）

有时候，如果莉娜顺利达成目标，艾米丽会回报她的辛勤劳作，在莉娜“你是在要我的命”的嚷嚷里帮她最后收尾。这有些离奇，但她们总是笑得不行。直到某天晚上查莉娅撞进狙击点，小美也在场，堡垒甚至开启了坦克模式，那就没一个人笑得出来了。

她们离奇却算不上糟糕的性生活还有另一个影响。艾米丽喜欢相对粗暴的做法，据莉娜搜索谷歌和平日观察得来的印象，她还爱听法语说出的下流话。莉娜尝试这么做的时候，她表现得近乎狂野。谷歌上说，带异国口音的法语性感得不行，莉娜却看不出来。她一度担心艾米丽会被她拙劣的口音冒犯，从此再也不跟她上床。

莉娜第一次磕磕巴巴问出“ _voulez-vous coucher avec moi_ （你想不想跟我上床）”时，艾米丽盯着她看了叫人度日如年的三十秒，然后把她拽到床上激战了整整一个小时。整整他妈一个 _小时_ 。第二天，旁人问艾米丽为什么发音困难的时候，她只是微笑。

话虽如此，有些事艾米丽还是得自己完成。大家一致同意，杀死黑爪的上层人员以兹报复的任务应该交由艾米丽全权处理。如果她想要支援，他们自然会备好人员枪械把那组织撕成碎片。如果她想亲手将哪头畜生扒皮抽筋，也会得偿所愿。她需要做的就是事先向其他队友报备计划，这样一旦情况不妙，他们还能及时赶到，把艾米丽捞出来。

艾米丽已经消灭两个目标，并说服死神弃暗投明。好吧，其实是说服他来见她，然后由士兵76出马——用他自己的话来说——“一顿好揍帮他明白事理”。哈娜说这是“老爹卖力大干一场”的治愈力量。莉娜并不相信。

今晚情况特殊，综合了上述两种做法。莉娜和艾米丽走进简报室时，屋里气氛相当紧张。莉娜找个位置坐下，艾米丽深吸一口气，走到简报板前。开始阐述前，她的手轻轻抖了一下。找一栋建筑进行布置诱敌上钩，从另一栋建筑开枪狙杀。至于目标？

艾米丽目光冰冷。“那个首席科学家，”她嗓音清晰而冷酷，“那个制造黑百合的人。”

所有人都开始坐不住了，屋里一阵皮革摩擦金属的轻微噪音。查莉娅把指节掰得咔咔响。半藏在指间捻着一支箭的箭杆。杰西咬着根没点火的雪茄，一手按在维和者枪柄上。禅雅塔的能量球有一枚变成了深紫色，渗出一缕紫烟。就连安吉拉都一副要杀人的样子，紧攥着手里的钢笔，像是握着一把匕首。莉娜很为大家表现出的团结而骄傲，虽然她注意到塞特娅一直努力避开目光不朝艾米丽或者莉娜这边看。

死神胸腔里传出低沉的隆隆回响，像是一阵阴沉的笑声。“我只希望你能慢慢来，”他哑声道，“你应该尽情享受他死亡的每一分钟。”

“我也这么想。”艾米丽说。只有莉娜能看出她脖颈上微微泛起的潮红，这让莉娜疑惑地歪了歪脑袋。“正常情况我会要求单独执行任务。不过，这次我……”她的视线落在莉娜身上，逗留不去。“我需要猎空协助，必要时从侧翼助攻。”

莉娜感觉无比荣幸。她抬起下巴，朝艾米丽点点头。“我都听你的，亲爱的。要我把他们赶到哪儿，你尽管吩咐就是。”

死神咳嗽一声，似乎笑得呛住了。塞特娅几乎缩在沙发扶手旁，一脸不自在。莉娜不太确定这是怎么回事，但艾米丽已经回头继续阐述计划。搭乘短途航班飞到希腊，也就是那个科学家落脚的地方，在酒店住三天两夜。两天进行准备，两夜完成工作。第三天返程。

“我已经替你收拾好行李了，猎空，”艾米丽说，“还有什么需要说明吗？”

*

第二天，在三个小时的短途飞行后，莉娜和艾米丽先到酒店登记入住，而后分头侦察敌情。希腊街上熙熙攘攘，游人如织。莉娜低着头，藏好胸口的装置，再戴上帽子和太阳镜，没人会多看她一眼。

她找到了那栋建筑——一栋看似清清白白实则乌烟瘴气的高楼，里头住着这世上最混账的人渣——艾米丽发短信过来，告诉她已经选好诱饵。等她回到酒店时，艾米丽早已换上睡衣等候多时，引诱她进浴室泡澡，顺便好好亲热了一回，让人颇有怀旧之感。

两人一觉睡到天亮，早晨开始进行任务的前期准备。基本就是艾米丽去布置用于诱敌的建筑，莉娜待在酒店房间里晃着腿为她担心。直到她接到艾米丽发来的短信，内容相当简短。

>打开手提箱。把你看到的第一样东西戴上。

莉娜眨眨眼，感觉这条消息有些莫名其妙，但还是拖过手提箱打开。一股热浪冲上头来，让她脑子瞬间死机。她啪的合上箱子，惊慌失措地在屋里扫视一圈，像是怕被人抓到她偷看什么不该看的东西。

她小心翼翼地再次打开箱盖。那根假鸡巴仍躺在箱子里。更让莉娜骇然的是，她认出了那优雅流畅的造型和泛着柔光的配色。那样完美的流线型……只能出自某位惯于使用高强度光束的技术专家。

哈。高强度光束。莉娜捂着脸摇了摇头。难怪做任务简报的时候塞特娅都没眼看她们。

>你找塞特娅给你做了根 **假鸡巴** ？？？？？？？？？

>是给你的， _chérie_ 。毕竟，死神也说我该好好享受。

*

猎空发现，那东西有多重设置。底部一个控制环用于调节插入她体内那部分的尺寸，猎空直接把它转到顶，因为她本质是个尺寸控，既然决定接受这荒诞的现实，那么老天在上，她就一定会全力以赴。第二个控制环用于调节对外部分的长度，第三个调节粗细。这两处猎空准备留给艾米丽自己调整。

那中央泛着蓝光的黑色按钮正好对着阴蒂的位置，这让猎空迟疑了一下才把东西绑上。就像所有与高强度光束技术有关的产品一样，那东西并不带电，而是靠内置的长效动力源运行。确定那不可能是件武器以后，猎空抓起艾米丽藏在一堆内裤下面的润滑油，做好一切准备，深吸一口气，把接头放了进去。

那部件异常完美地契合进她的身体，简直像在做梦。她是没脸面对塞特娅了，要不然她一定会做些蠢事，比如致以十二万分的谢意。当那小小的蓝光按钮贴上她的阴蒂时，一波纯然的快感席卷全身，猎空的思绪瞬间停滞。她弯下腰，连连喘息，一手握拳攥住那东西的白色外壳。她清楚感觉到了自己的手，那触觉随着突如其来的快感直抵脑海深处。

 _所以在这儿等着我_ _，_ _是吧_ _？_ 猎空曾经差点用上费斯卡产的假肢，当时塞特娅说她会以猎空本身的神经系统为基础搭接人工神经，让她能全面掌控新的肢体。好吧，猎空盯着胯下那黑白配色的物件心想，如果她的胳膊或者腿哪天炸没了，她就他妈找塞特娅订一条新的。事实证明，那女人能创造奇迹。

猎空突然想给塞特娅发短信说几句傻话，并很快决定付诸行动。

>亲，你应该专职制作成人玩具你的手艺真是太棒了知道吧？？

**您所拨打的电话已屏蔽** **。**

>太扯了

**您所拨打的** **——**

那好吧。她的心思就那么好猜吗？她只是想给小伙伴一个好评而已。她叹了口气，把通讯器扔到床上，考虑开始穿衣步骤。艾米丽叫她把看到的第一样东西（也就是假鸡巴）戴上，猎空是绝对要照做的。她今晚要提供的唯一助攻是在，呃，性事方面。这也叫助攻？猎空套上运动胸罩盖住胸前的加速器核心，摇头甩开多余的思绪。接着是件软薄的小背心，不过猎空把夹克留在了床上。

她停了片刻调整呼吸，垂眼盯着自己胸口。那看起来仿佛出自莱因哈特收藏的某本老漫画，说不定温斯顿就是从中得来的灵感。猎空记不清安吉拉是怎么把她救回来的，当时她半死不活，整个人解离到分子水平，跃空者在这头想把她拖进时间湍流，守望先锋却在那头把她往回拉。这场拉锯战给她留下的累累伤痕，她情愿独自舔舐。

也许等艾米丽的情况回归正轨，猎空就可以多操心一点自己的问题了。天知道安吉拉几年来一直追着要她做治疗。

时间矩阵的蓝色柔光以本属于心脏的节拍脉动着将能量注入她体内，极易被误认为脉搏。要配上装置沉重的金属外壳，她才能随意闪现和回溯。少了肩头上那份沉甸甸的重量，猎空感觉自己又变回了正常人。

难怪她抓着黑百合不放。从某种角度来说，她们真是天生一对。

“你在干什么呢，伙计，”猎空拍拍脸，喃喃自语，“没时间追忆往昔了，蠢货。至少先他妈穿上裤子啊。”

说来容易做起来难。猎空不是第一次边拉扯那条橙色裤子边诅咒自己的对紧身裤的时尚爱好。它紧绷在那玩意上，就像真空密封包装—— _嘿_ _，_ _包装_ _，我真他妈可笑_ ——触感和视觉效果都让她心神不宁。

不过，更糟的情形猎空都经历过。但她还是把装置和皮带放到一旁。

猎空边在酒店房间里踱着步等艾米丽回来，边努力适应那东西在体内与她相连的感觉。她没怎么碰它，因为在这样特别的夜晚，她不想太早透支体力，但她用一个枕头挡住了下身。低头就看见它在两腿间耀武扬威，实在叫人不知所措。

太阳落山。窗户打开，黑百合爬进屋里，随之而来的是一缕湿热的微风，带着海的气息。月光勾勒出她的侧影，衬着熔金般闪亮的眼眸，宛如梦魇。猎空却深爱她每一寸肌肤，包括那蜘蛛图案和“噩梦”字样的纹身。

黑百合垂眼盯着她腿上的枕头。猎空扭了扭身子。

“拿开。”黑百合轻声下令。猎空听话地把枕头扔到一旁时，她微笑里透着满满的欲求与渴望。“好姑娘。”她满意地咕噜着，缓步上前，却停顿一下，蹙起眉头问：“你能接受吧？”

猎空轻笑一声，心里暖乎乎的。“亲爱的，我知道怎么说‘不’，如果不愿意，我会说的。不过我得承认，我确实大吃一惊。你是怎么说服塞特娅帮忙的？”

“我手里有她的，那话怎么说来着？‘黑料’，是这么说吧。”黑百合吃吃轻笑，“虽然我觉得塞特娅暂时不会再来跟我往来了。”

“我想告诉她东西很棒的时候，发现她把我的号码屏蔽了。”猎空补充道，“我猜我们应该给她一点空间。”

“也许吧。”她从头到脚打量着猎空，目光在她两腿间逡巡，“我能看看吗？我想做些调整。”

一句话就令她浑身战栗。黑百合以超乎寻常的专注紧盯着她的身体，呼吸先是一滞，随即化为无限沉静。这更激起了猎空的热切。她们在床笫间没有羞涩一说。那么多欲望与渴求、那么多尚未倾述的情感交错混杂着，实在没有羞涩立足的空间。

“莉娜。”黑百合嗓音柔和，带着疑问。

“好，好啊，我没事。”猎空双手拇指勾着裤腰，“只是……今天真有点奇怪。不是贬义，只是我以前从没想过。”她迟疑一下，把紧身裤往下推了一截，“嗯，倒也没那么……”

“哦？”黑百合问得心不在焉，“那是怎么了？”

“我以前从没想过用这个。居然……感觉挺不错的。会不会有点奇怪？”

黑百合抬眼看了过来，目光清澈。“不。”她言简意赅，“一点都不奇怪。”

“哦，好极了！”猎空咧嘴一笑，满脸藏不住的释然和兴奋。有着创伤后应激障碍的嫌疑，再加上身后名为时间解离症的阴影，在理清这些问题前，她无意深入思考自己的性别认知和性取向。无论如何，先付诸行动再说，这才是她的作风。黑百合和艾米丽都会陪在她身边，敞开怀抱接纳她，这让她有了信心。“那我就让老威利出来亮个相吧。”

黑百合没什么表情。

“嗯？ _嗯？_ ”猎空拉长了语调，摆动腰胯，“怎么了，亲爱的？你不是着急要看吗？那话儿？”

黑百合闭上眼睛，表情很熟悉，像是恼火又像是嫌弃。不过，猎空看出她嘴角微微抽动。

“我的把儿？家伙事？”

“停下。”黑百合说，“我听不懂你在说什么。要么说法语，要么用正经英语。”

“ _Le pénis._ （阴茎。）”猎空挑起眉毛，轻声絮语。

黑百合捂住脸轻声喟叹。别人可能会把这误认为放弃的信号，但猎空看见她肩膀抖个不停，就有样学样地拍了拍她的膝盖。黑百合笑得悄然无声，所以猎空要笑出两人份的欢畅和响亮。她正擦拭笑出的眼泪时，黑百合抬起脸来，摇着头长叹一声。

“我打算在任务开始前让你嗨一下，”她轻描淡写地说，“不过要是你更喜欢留到之后，也没问题。”

猎空的笑声哽在了嗓子里。“你从没说过会把高潮提上日程。”

“ _Chérie._ ”

“等我一分钟！”猎空把紧身裤褪到腿弯处，“要知道，这身可不好脱！”

猎空刚站起身就被黑百合推倒在床上，只来得及惊呼一声。双腿被制服束缚，就这样赤裸地展示自己，居高临下俯视着她的黑百合却衣装整齐，这让她感觉异常脆弱。有点超乎现实，仿佛梦中才会出现的场景。

黑百合的视线顺着她身体一路向下，在猎空两腿间找到目标时，她眼中饥渴的金色被黑色吞没，喉底泄出一声低吟。接着，戴手套的冰凉手指一路向下直达底部，找到了控制装置。看到第三个环时，她挑起眉毛，怀疑地眨着眼。

“我喜欢，呃，大点。”猎空挤出这句话，突然腼腆起来。黑百合笑得不怀好意。

“等轮到你的时候，可得记住了。”她低声道。她的手回到另外两个环上，转动调节到自己要的尺寸。长度增一寸，周长加半寸，表面罩着蓝光仿佛一层护盾。不算太出格，猎空心想，但她双腿都因幻觉而抽搐，呼吸也粗重起来。

“好了。”黑百合轻哼，哄着猎空多往床上挪一点，“你喜欢怎么来， _chérie_ ？我要再测试一项功能。”

“嗯、嗯。”猎空磕磕巴巴地应着，看黑百合跨坐在她腿上舔着光润的紫色双唇，她大脑一片空白，只觉自己的白色背心和运动胸罩都快烧起来了，“我看就从……触、触觉开始？”

“非常好。”黑百合倾身向前，给了她一个格外温柔的吻。“你看起来秀色可餐，”她贴着她的嘴唇低语，“我一整天都在想你。”

“你可真会哄女孩开心。”猎空说。她脸颊和耳朵都泛着红，当黑百合伸手小心握住那玩意时，更是红得发亮。猎空觉得那触感顺着脊柱一路向上，直烧进脑海。她发出一声颤悠悠的轻叹，深陷进被单里，扭着身子把胸罩和背心扯过头顶。黑百合从始至终注视着她，目不转睛。

要是在八个月前，被这样细细审视一定会把她吓坏。现在猎空只是微笑，两眼半闭。“你在看什么？”

“ _Une beauté._ （美人。）”黑百合说。猎空知道的那点法语足够让她咬着下唇挺起腰胯。黑百合慢慢开始上下其手，又是掐又是揉，对她更是火上浇油。“为什么哪怕到现在，我都放不下你？我的小烦人精。哪怕我们成了队友，你都让我……”黑百合吐出最后一个单词，“ _难以抗拒_ 。”

“天赋吧。”猎空喘着气说，“要么就是你真的被我迷住了。”

“啊，”黑百合用一只胳膊撑着全身重量，“也许是有这方面因素。感觉不错吧？”

“对。”猎空粗声说。这样慢条斯理按部就班不是她们一贯的风格。“感……感觉真好。你、你可以再快些，如果你愿意。”她对上黑百合的眼睛，嗓音嘶哑，“ _Plus vite._ （再快点。）”

黑百合从牙缝里嘶了一声，按要求加快了手上动作。手套的光滑和肌肤的柔软融合无间。猎空拱起背喘息。她看着黑百合在她身上忙个不停，看着黑百合前臂肌肉优雅有力的曲线，还有那紫色肌肤上起伏的纹身。快感加倍袭来，猎空暗自可惜刚才没有戴上装置，那样就能靠闪回多坚持几分钟了。

支撑不住之际，她抬起头，喘息得像只小兽。黑百合却神色淡然，呼吸平稳。哪怕她的脉搏隐在身体投下的清晰阴影中，猎空也知道那肯定同样平缓。猎空感觉自己一团糟，看到黑百合注视着她、那样镇定地面对欲望，让她差点当场失控。

黑百合注意到了。自得一笑。“ _来吧。_ ”她低喃。

这句话就像按下了某个开关。流火烧遍全身，猎空拱起腰胯，一波波快感由内而外向全身辐射，让阴道夹紧了内置物。黑百合收拢手掌，一边用拇指摩挲着她的顶端，一边柔声倾诉着喜爱和鼓励之情。也许只是想象，但受杀手摆布在床上扭来扭去时，猎空隐约觉得有些湿乎乎的东西溅在她身上。

感觉像有几个小时那么漫长，其实最多过去了一分钟。猎空周身疲惫地从顶点回落，头晕目眩，嗓子生疼，她刚才尖叫了吗？有可能。

“我操，”她喘息着，“艾米丽，我的天……”

“哦，很好，”黑百合说，“看来性能和预期一样。”

猎空抬头睁开眼睛，正好看到黑百合把手举到眼前。拇指和食指拉着一丝白色粘稠的液体。猎空难以置信地瞪着它，直到黑百合舔舔手指，发出一声满足的轻哼。

“什么鬼——”她用胳膊肘撑起身子，结巴道，“ _不。_ 你、你在里面装了 _精液_ ？！”

“假的。”黑百合说得好像这能好多少似的（好吧确实好多了），“菠萝味。”

“啊，我的最爱——不！不，我正生气呢！你没告诉我里头装了东西！哦我的天，不，我以后再也没脸跟塞特娅待在同一间屋子里了。我永远都忘不了这场面。”猎空捂住脸，又低头看看自己。白色的人造体液溅满了她胸口，其中一道就横在加速器核心上。“ _你把它弄在我那天杀的加速器上了。_ ”

“严格来说是你干的，我亲爱的。”

“哦，滚蛋！”猎空鼓着腮帮子，“从我身上下去，我好清理一下——”

黑百合暗自发笑，低头舔掉她胸脯上的一道残液。舌尖灼热的触感让猎空眼冒金星，全身战栗。

“我弄脏的我会收拾干净，宝贝，”黑百合嘴唇轻轻拂过她的肌肤，揶揄道，“乖乖别动。”

“是啊，好吧。”猎空屏住呼吸。她打了个哆嗦，就见黑百合舔过加速器，转向另一侧乳房下缘。那女人在她身上亲吻舔舐，一路向下越过胸肋，一边对着她肚脐轻轻啃咬吹气，一边用指尖抚过那东西根部，让猎空小腹一紧。余波震撼中，猎空看着那人造物微微收缩，顶端渗出一滴白色液体。

四目相对。黑百合指尖在东西顶端抹过，蹭下那小滴液体，又轻轻一舔把它扫到舌尖，俯身给了她一个缱绻绵长的吻。菠萝的酸甜滋味在她舌尖漫开，颇有几分情色意味，但猎空并不在意，此刻她除了一句“真他妈性感”什么都想不出来。

“可能会感觉有点奇怪。”黑百合打开那玩意的仓室，卸下一个小小的空瓶，“接着该试哪种口味？”

“你——”猎空叫了一声，咽咽唾沫，“——嗯，挑你喜欢的吧。”

“ _不，_ 那样待会你射在里面的时候就全都浪费了。”黑百合语气平淡，“那就樱桃？樱桃吧。没人喜欢樱桃。”

猎空像傻瓜似的躺在床上，看着黑百合拽过她的手提箱，摸出一个小黑匣子打开。红色天鹅绒内衬上躺着七个小瓶子，里面装满白色液体。黑百合拿出两瓶，检查瓶帽后塞进那玩意里，滑上仓盖。猎空觉得她本该反应更激烈些。她身上又湿又粘，欲火中烧，能听到的只有黑百合的声音：“ _到我里面来。_ ”这句话摧毁了所有防线，让她在当晚余下的时间里丧失了思考能力。

“为、为什么是两瓶？”她问道。

黑百合看着她，微微一笑。

*

地点选在一栋办公楼的顶层，即使对她们来说，似乎都有些出格。猎空躁动不安，直到黑百合向她保证已经关闭所有监控探头，让这里成了技术上的静默区。猎空还是把手枪甩进掌心，在屋里闪来闪去，向窗外张望，探查周边情况。她相信，为了杀死那个毁掉自己一生的人，黑百合早就做了万全准备，足以应对任何突发状况。

话虽如此，但事关她的女人，她不想有任何闪失。

一缕凉风吹进屋来。猎空转过身，看见黑百合架起了狙击枪，正趴在窗沿做着调整。她的红外目镜已经放下遮住眼睛，八只晶眼都为了夺人性命运转起来。看着颇有几分……性感，真的。艾米丽和黑百合工作时都有种难以言喻的优雅，一个动作接一个动作，仿佛行云流水。

不管是艾米丽熬汤炖肉，还是黑百合扣动扳机，都对她有同样诱惑。猎空想融化所有这些优雅，只留下最赤裸的感动。知道自己恐怕是唯一能剥开层层寒冰温暖她内心的人，就是对猎空最大褒奖。

黑百合咂咂舌，嘴里小声嘀咕着什么。屁股高翘。猎空把枪收回臂甲里，双唇微张。呼呼的风声和她粗重的喘息成了屋里仅有的声响。

“你在这里啊。”黑百合低喃。这让猎空一下回过神来。

“找到他了？”

“嗯哼。”她把目镜收回原位，右眼靠上瞄准镜，绷紧双肩，“他将在十分钟内进入射程。”

也就是说，还有时间。毕竟，猎空没有忘记自己来这里的真正原因。她轻手轻脚走到狙击手身后，脱下手套丢到一旁，双掌贴上黑百合冰冷的后背。黑百合略微调整姿势，她能清晰感觉到那光滑皮肤下精实的肌肉。猎空咬着嘴唇笑出声来。

“感觉有点紧张，亲爱的？”

“也许吧。”黑百合喟叹一声，“你打算做点什么吗？”

猎空掌根稍稍下压，这算不上按摩的按摩不过是个借口，让她能尽情抚摸这美好的脊背，感受多年战斗凝聚的力量在她手底下融化。黑百合轻声哼哼，弓起后背。

“也许吧。”猎空学着她的口气揶揄道，语调却降了一个八度。她用指尖描摹着黑百合背后的蜘蛛纹身，俯身在那鲜红的沙漏上落下一个吻。那女人倒没从她身下跳起来，但猎空听到了低低的抽气声，于是贴着那肌肤微笑起来。

她一只手摸到黑百合后腰的拉链就往下拉。紧身衣分开了，将她需要触及的部位暴露出来。没必要脱光，真的。黑百合扭动身子，提臀叉腿好继续站稳。猎空呼出一口气，看着装置的蓝光洒在黑百合大腿内侧，照出一片光洁。

“啊，亲爱的，你这么紧张多久了？”她伸出手，指尖在黑百合腿后拂过，动作轻之又轻。“不用回答。没关系，真的。我会好好照顾你的，行吗？”

黑百合低哼一声，仍趴在狙击枪上不动。猎空忍住笑，双手向上扣住她的腰胯，抚摸那诱人的臀部曲线。黑百合挪了一下重心，只是一小步，猎空停下动作把手缩了回来。猎空早就意识到，和黑百合在一起时，前戏并不总是必要的。说实话，她可以花上一个小时找出黑百合身上每一处敏感点，但现在她们没有 _那么_ 多时间。

细长的手指轻敲着黑百合之吻的侧面。哈，不耐烦了。

猎空匆匆解开加速器下方的皮带，把它们和胸前的皮带掖在一起。褪下紧身裤时，猎空不由笑出声来。她要——在黑百合射杀一个人渣为艾米丽、为杰哈也为黑百合自己完成等待已久的复仇的时候——帮她好好享受时光。就算对猎空而言，这都有点荒诞。

但依然刺激。

“我要帮你润滑一下，行吗？”猎空把手探进夹克口袋里掏出那个透明瓶子，“我猜我也得来点。”

黑百合嗯了一声作为回应。直到猎空在她屁股上掐了一把，她才回过头来，微微蹙眉。“怎么了？”

“别嗯我，行不行说句话呀。”

“行。”黑百合叹了口气，从瞄准镜前回过头来，“当然行，猎空。难道你觉得我会千里迢迢把你拉到异国他乡就为了——怎么说来着—— _逗得你蛋疼_ ？”

猎空闭上眼睛，咬着口腔内壁。如果被这么一句双关就撩得受不了，那也太不像话了，她会恨自己一辈子的。这需要超人的忍耐力，但幸运的是，猎空还是有点超人体质的。“那好吧。我要碰你了，好吗？”

“真是温柔。”黑百合轻笑出声，但猎空听出了其中的亲昵，“我准备好了。”

猎空打开瓶盖，抹了一点在指头上。她手指触到黑百合下身时，发现那里早就灼热湿滑，这让她惊讶得倒吸了一口气，或许还让她有些自得。猎空没有开口取笑，也没有浪费时间。她直接探进两根手指，像剪刀似的开合了一下；黑百合只从鼻子里轻哼了一声，但猎空看见她背上的肌肉随着腰胯下沉的动作微微颤动。

“天哪，看看你，”猎空小声惊叹，“多美啊，我是永远都戒不掉你了。”

不出所料，对方未予评价，但猎空并不介意。她加上第三根手指，毫无阻塞的推进本身也说明了问题。黑百合轻松包容了她，猎空停下来，听到黑百合又敲了敲枪身。她把瓶子塞回口袋里，用被润滑油和恋人体液浸润的手指握住那东西，给它一点鼓励。似有似无的触感荡过全身，但这次猎空有了心理准备，还不至于失控。

“所以，我们要来真的了？”她一手撑在黑百合背上，哄着她把臀再放低点。“我裤子都脱了，蓄势待发！”

 _哇哦_ ，从嘴里这么说出来可真刺激，猎空心想。

“他在楼里。”黑百合故作镇定地说。

“我懂了，亲爱的！”猎空深吸一口气，一边引导顶端插入，一边开始摆动腰胯。黑百合咂咂舌，扭动腰身迎合。猎空紧紧抓着她，几乎喘不上气来。她两腿都在打颤，停顿了一瞬，只是喘息。这有点尴尬，但黑百合的肩膀也抖得厉害。

灼热。黏腻。紧致，却并不压迫。猎空撤回来再次挺进，感觉依然强烈得像要炸开。还好她刚经历过一次高潮，不然肯定坚持不了一分钟就会失守，那就真尴尬了。

不过呼吸渐渐平稳后，猎空活动一下肩膀，明知黑百合看不到还是咧嘴一笑。“目标状况如何，亲爱的？”

“在大厅徘徊。很快要进电梯了。”深呼吸，声音微颤，“还有十分钟。”

“收到。”猎空眨眨眼，略微加大冲刺力道，肉体碰撞的声响在空旷的屋子里回荡，为她赢来一声轻喘，也让黑百合双腿顶上了窗沿，“你感觉怎么样，亲爱的？”

“ _Plus fort._ （再用力。）”黑百合低吼。

“遵命，长官。”猎空低语。她绷紧脚尖、小腿和每一处肌肉律动起来。垂眼看着分身隐没在黑百合身体里，她呼吸一滞，指甲都陷进那女人腿根处。她感觉身上热得可怕，简直要把人活活烧死，而黑百合冰凉的肌肤就是她唯一的救赎。

“五、五——”黑百合结巴道，“五分钟。”

猎空咬紧牙关，更加卖力。她的胸膛在加速器的重压下起伏，小腹里郁着一团烈火。黑百合稳托着狙击枪，猎空看见她手指慢慢滑向扳机。 _妈的_ _，_ 为了她的神志着想，这场面都不该有眼下一半的诱惑力。

“解决他。”猎空咬着牙嘶声道，自己都不知道自己说了什么。她能想到的只有黑百合会有什么感觉，她想要什么，还有这整件事是多么疯狂。

“我看到他了，”黑百合颤抖着呼出一口气，“哦，天哪，我看到 _他_ 了。”

她要杀了他。她要用一颗子弹射穿那个杂种的脑壳，是他毁了她的身体，是他剥夺了她的情感。猎空也渴望着这一刻。这不是正义，杀人就是杀人，而正义更像是法老之鹰的台词。猎空情愿认为这是以牙还牙。

猎空一只手摸索着，手指向狙击手身前探去。以两人的姿势，她没法把手挤进制服里，不过那层该死的布料薄成那样，在不在其实也没多大差别。她隔着制服抵住她的阴蒂磨蹭，感觉黑百合因此箍紧了她。

“ _莉娜。_ ”黑百合催促。

“看着他，亲爱的，”猎空咬牙道，“看，着，他。”她一字一顿地重复，每说一个字眼都伴着一次冲击。她头晕目眩，加速器发出警告似的蜂鸣。

呼吸，一次，两次。然后一声沉闷的轰鸣划破夜空——黑百合扣下了扳机。黑百合发出一阵短促嘶哑的笑声，笑声渐渐弱下去，化为一声呻吟。猎空抓着肩膀把她拉回怀里，她向后晃动腰臀迎合着每一次撞击，猎空看见她用双手撑住了窗沿。她发出一声嘶哑的呐喊，却在登顶前最后一刻咬着手蒙住声响。 _感觉_ 到黑百合的高潮，猎空全身都绷紧了。

冲击持续袭来，有力的肌肉挤压着她。那东西下端传来的充实感，让已经知道它内容物的猎空浑身冒汗，指甲也在蜘蛛纹身上犁出道道印痕。

近了，近了，不能让它结束——

猎空深吸一口气，冒着撕裂自身的风险，逼自己进行了一次回溯。回溯时间很短，不至于失掉她体会到的快感，却足以让她在黑百合彻底迷失时保留一丝理智。真他妈棒。

“完美狙杀，对吧？”猎空强令自己开口发问。她的冲刺缓慢下来，维持着黑百合的状态，却不至于让她太过兴奋。

“对、对——啊，”她的语调因狂喜而颤抖，“他看到我了。正对着我的瞄准镜。我 _亲眼_ 看着他死去……”

猎空抽离出来，把黑百合从窗口拉开，这样她们才好躺下。终于面面相对时，黑百合把她拽到跟前热烈亲吻，用牙咬着她的下唇，为舌头找一处入口。加速器刚充能完毕，猎空就一个闪现带着她滚到地上，把那件愚蠢的紧身衣半褪到腰上，然后重新投身那片家园。她曾有过的任何担心都随着黑百合意外而喜悦的惊叫消失殆尽。

“他知道。”黑百合眼里燃着欲望的灼光，一声低吟让猎空头晕目眩，“ _他知道是我杀了他。_ ”

黑百合头往后仰， _放声大笑_ 。她双腿缠上猎空的腰肢，同时揪住她的头发。这对猎空是个全新的领域，黑百合的高潮通常很快就结束了，她需要休息一下，再向新的目标挺进。猎空从没见过她这样纵情欢笑。自得的微笑，有过。说一句冷漠却诙谐的玩笑话？也肯定有。

但那些都是不带感情色彩的杀戮。是在执行任务。猎空不知道她是否会因这狂喜而失去黑百合，也不知道这狂喜是否会太过强烈，以至于黑百合必须不断杀戮，否则就再也感觉不到快乐。惶惶不安中，猎空埋头一口咬在黑百合脖子上。

疼痛能让人回归现实，黑百合的笑声戛然而止，猎空感觉她叫了一声并攥紧了拳头。

“就是这样。”黑百合喃喃低语，指甲都陷进她头皮里，“是的， _是的_ ，就是这样， _妈的_ 。”

猎空吮出一排牙印，双手擒住黑百合的手腕摁在地上。黑百合本可以轻松挣脱她的束缚，现在肯乖乖被她压制，可以说是个好迹象。那女人目光里少了几分狂热，但仍明亮得仿佛烧着一团烈火。

猎空由“粗野”改为适度挑逗。“你——在听吗？”声音有些紧张，汗水浸湿了她的刘海，顺着下巴滴落，“ _艾米丽_ _？_ ”

“在。”黑百合低吟。她拱起背想吻过来，猎空低头给了她一个湿乎乎的吻，没再退开，她们在黑暗中抵死缠绵。“我在，我在听——”

到底是什么让她不能自已？是黑百合和她吻在一处的嘴唇，还是这女人有意夹紧的肌肉？猎空也不确定。但高潮席卷而来，她喊着艾米丽的名字向前冲撞。令人痛楚的充盈感陡然释放出来，她抵着黑百合的髋骨磨蹭，因这压力低声啜泣。

她听见黑百合在她耳旁呻吟，却又像从远方传来，感觉那双手抓着她的头发和后颈。“ _我的好姑娘_ _，_ ”猎空感觉自己听到这样的呢喃，“ _Ma chérie_ _，给我，全都给我_ _……_ ”

她可能有一瞬间失去了知觉。等脑子恢复清醒时，她脸埋在黑百合颈窝里，护目镜也摘了下来。黑百合正抚摸着她，猎空意识到自己还在懒洋洋地推进，就像停不下来似的。腰胯的摆动令黑百合又拱起后背，喉咙里断断续续低吟着，两人结合处湿得一塌糊涂。

地毯怕是毁了。对明早负责清理的人来说，绝对是场灾难。

“贪得无厌。”黑百合贴着她脑袋轻笑，声音有些颤抖。猎空强迫自己停下动作，下身依然深陷其中，却用双手撑起上身，看着身下的美景——黑百合汗流浃背，肌肤正渐渐恢复蓝色。她的头发披散开，一缕缕乌丝完美融入阴影之中。唯一真正的色彩——哦，除了蓝色以外——来自她的眼眸。像太阳一样温暖的金色，让猎空几乎忘记了呼吸。

“你、你——”猎空清了清嗓子，“你没事吧？不会是我太粗鲁了吧？”

“你完美无缺。”黑百合低喃，“是我……忘乎所以了。太忘乎所以了。”她抬起一只手抚上猎空的脸颊，“你又死缠烂打把我拽回来了， _chérie_ 。”

“乐意效劳。”猎空笑道，“随时准备带你回家，亲爱的。尽管交给我吧。”

黑百合罕见地露出一抹迷人微笑。猎空大脑一片空白。

“我爱你。”她脱口而出。

黑百合呼吸一滞，拍拍胸口，哑声问：“ _什么？_ ”

猎空涨红了脸，懊悔之情让她舌根阵阵发苦。蠢货，她心里自责道。蠢货，蠢货，蠢货。她总是管不住这张嘴，在错误的时间说出错误的话，而且——而且——

黑百合坐起身，捧住她的脸，神情突然严肃起来，轻声问：“你刚对我说什么？”

“我、我——爱你？”她紧张兮兮地挤出几个字，“本来没打算这么表白。说实话，我这脑子也才刚理清楚呢，所以你懂的。我说的话你就当是——”

黑百合吻住了她。猎空发现自己被仰面推倒，黑百合趴在她身上，一遍又一遍地亲吻她。猎空觉得这个反应比给她来一枪或者尴尬冷场好多了。然后，她尝到一丝咸涩，顿时瞪大了眼睛，把黑百合往后推开一点。

“哦……我的天，你、你哭了。”猎空张口结舌。

“别犯傻。”黑百合喝住她，嗓音有些哽咽，“别、别说话。现在你只许说三个字。”

猎空不知所措，晕乎乎地说：“我爱你。”

黑百合发出一声呜咽，再次狠狠吻住了猎空的唇。她攀着她胸膛和肩膀的动作是那样急切，猎空能感觉到她的颤抖。她自己眼里也盈满泪水，灼得眼角生疼，不由低笑一声。

“再说一遍。”黑百合命令道。

“我爱你。”

黑百合跨坐在她身上，腰肢下沉。她骑着她缓缓律动，同时用双手捧住了她的脸。猎空读不懂她脸上的表情——很是奇怪，混合着恐惧，以及希望。饥渴，显然。还有敬畏。放下头发，黑百合看上去那么……那么脆弱，突然之间，用那个代号来称呼她不再合适。

这不是一次任务。这是……这是……

艾米丽随着每一次下沉而战栗，腿上肌肉则随着每一次起身而收缩。莉娜一只手向下摸索找到阴蒂，竭尽全力取悦着她。

“我爱你。”莉娜低声絮语。艾米丽摇摇头。泪水顺着脸颊滚落，有的滴在莉娜脖颈里，有的从她鬓角滑下。身体如此敏感，如此疲惫，莉娜感觉自己摇摇欲坠。

想到艾米丽无法共享这份情愫，她有些伤心。莉娜差点使用闪回，但终究还是忍住了。她双手捂住脸，感觉泪水夺眶而出，抽噎着说：“ _Je t’aime, Amélie._ （我爱你，艾米丽。）”

暖流从下身向大脑扩散，异常灼热，却不至于淹没理智。不至于让莉娜漏过艾米丽瞪大的眼眸，微张的嘴唇，动人的喘息。她弓起背，莉娜感觉她箍紧了自己。艾米丽紧闭双眼，莉娜却逼自己睁着眼睛。

她们一同跌落，艾米丽从她腿上滑下来，把手探到两腿之间，轻哼着抵着手掌磨蹭。莉娜撤出分身，翻身侧卧，用颤抖的手指拨开几绺额发。她筋疲力尽，体力透支，感觉从未有过地虚弱，却忍不住哈哈大笑。

“你——”她声音低下去，等到艾米丽看着她才重新开口，“你办到了！嘿！你、你办到了！成功了！我为你骄傲！”

艾米丽闭上眼睛，无奈地呻吟一声。“别为一次 _高潮_ 向我祝贺，莉娜。至少别嚷嚷得像要把消息贴在冰箱门上似的。”

莉娜用胳膊肘撑起身子，咧嘴笑道：“一枪，一个， _三次销魂_ 。我该不是女神吧？开枪是你，得分是 _我_ 。”

“停。停下。”

“别担心，亲爱的，”莉娜还有最后一句嘴皮要耍，“救星 _来了_ 。”

比起承认自己说了什么，或者试探艾米丽有何反应，插科打诨要轻松得多。说实话，莉娜有些害怕，哪怕线索暗示着有可能得到回应。希望过于渺茫，她不敢寄予太多期待。与其正面纠缠，不如把烦恼轻轻带过。

“闭嘴——天哪，闭嘴。”艾米丽拍拍她的脸，想把她赶开。莉娜没让她如愿，反而咯咯笑着用手指来戳她的腰。“拜托，你这小混蛋，我正想好好回味一下呢。你真是不可理喻。”

“别装蒜。你知道你爱——”莉娜把那个字咽了回去，“——你喜欢我！”

“我知道什么？”艾米丽故作思忖，“嗯，我不知道。说‘喜欢’好像不对。”

“喂！”

艾米丽的表情同样带着些害怕。可她喃喃低语时，目光却是坦诚的：“ _Je t'aime à la folie_ _._ （我爱你爱得发疯。）”

莉娜只听清了其中几个字，却是最重要的部分。她浑身战栗着，作出了最为成熟的反应——她哭得不成样子，边哭边说：“这可真够姬的，亲爱的。”

然后她靠上前去，手抚过艾米丽那件紫色紧身衣的残骸，把耳朵贴在艾米丽胸口，哼哼唧唧地抽着鼻子。听着两人渐趋同步的心跳声，莉娜微笑起来。


End file.
